24 per 7 (Thinking About You)
by Namicle
Summary: Awalnya hanya rasa kagum biasa, tetapi lambat laun mengapa Min Yoongi tidak bisa terlepas dari pikiran Park Jimin? Twoshot full of fluff! Pairing YoonMin/MinYoon from BTS.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **24/7 (Thinking About You)**

 **[Twoshot]**

.

 _Awalnya hanya rasa kagum biasa, tetapi lambat laun mengapa Min Yoongi tidak bisa terlepas dari pikiran Park Jimin?_

.

.

.

Chapter 1

 **5 Oktober, 2015**

Di ruang auditorium sekolah yang kosong, terdapat seorang lelaki yang tengah berlatih menari. Padahal hari sudah cukup larut, namun ia masih terus melanjutkan gerakan tarinya hingga kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Melakukan beberapa gerakan lagi, kemudian lelaki itu menyudahi tariannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas bahkan rasanya untuk berjalan pun ia tidak mampu.

"Aah… sebentar lagi perlombaan itu akan mulai…." lelaki itu berselonjor ke lantai marmer dingin dalam auditorium sembari mengusap keringatnya yang sudah membasahi baju kaos putih polos miliknya. Ia mengambil telepon genggamnya yang terdapat di sampingnya dalam posisi sedang mengisi baterai untuk melihat jam. Mencabut _powerbank_ yang sedang ia pakai untuk mengisi baterai teleponnya, ia menyalakan teleponnya dan layar teleponnya telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Tersadar sudah cukup larut, ia segera merapikan berkas-berkasnya dan keluar dari auditorium sekolahnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian mengunci pintu auditorium sekolahnya dengan kunci duplikat yang diberikan oleh sekolah kepadanya. Ia adalah seorang ketua klub _modern dance_ di sekolahnya, maka dari itu ia berhak mendapatkan duplikat kunci auditorium bila sewaktu-waktu klubnya ada kegiatan atau pelatihan hingga larut. Namun, walaupun ada kegiatan atau pelatihan, ia tidak pernah membiarkan anggota klubnya berlatih hingga larut, tetapi ialah yang sering berlatih di auditorium sekolah hingga larut. Bahkan, ia pernah berlatih hingga pukul 12 malam.

Lapangan sekolah terlihat begitu menyeramkan di malam hari, dan lelaki ketua klub _modern dance_ \- Park Jimin, sebenarnya bukanlah lelaki yang pemberani. Selama ia berlatih dalam auditorium hingga larut, ia selalu ditemani dengan teman-temannya yang merupakan anggota dari klub yang berbeda-beda yang juga saat itu sedang ada kegiatan di sekolah hingga larut. Namun, kali ini Jimin berlatih sendirian dan pulang sendirian. Tanpa satu orang pun yang menemaninya. Tanpa satu orang pun yang berada di sisinya.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit cepat dengan kepala yang tertunduk, menyebrangi lapangan basket yang gelap tanpa satu titik cahaya pun, dan tiba-tiba-

"Duk… duk…."

Jimin merinding. Kaki-kakinya dengan sekejap berhenti melangkah dan sekujur tubuhnya mendingin. Ia dapat merasakan keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya. Kepalanya masih menunduk, dan kini ia hanya berdiam diri ditempatnya. Jimin sadar posisinya kini sedang berada di tengah lapangan basket sekolahnya, dan gerbang sekolah yang dirantai dengan eratnya berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri mendadak terasa jauh sekali.

"Duk… duk…."

Ia merasakan _sesuatu_ sedang mendekatinya, namun tubuhnya tak kunjung bergeming. Ingin sekali Jimin untuk berlari, tetapi ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa berat dan ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki yang hampir tidak bisa didengar di belakang tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat suatu benda berbentuk bulat menggelinding di samping kakinya, Jimin menutup matanya dengan kuatnya sambil bergumam dan berdoa.

"Tu-Tuhan… Aku masih belum ingin mati! Aku masih belum ingin mati!" gumamnya kecil sembari menutup kedua matanya, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin yang meluncur di setiap tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya semakin mendingin. Suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya semakin lama semakin jelas, dan Jimin merasakan kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata yang masih menyangkut di kedua sudutnya.

Kemudian, Jimin merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh sesosok dibelakangnya.

"TO-TOLONG JANGAN PENGGAL KEPALA SAYA! MINGGU INI SA-SAYA AKAN TAMPIL DALAM PERLOMBAAN MENARI, T-TOLONG B-BIARKAN SAYA HIDUP HINGGA SAYA SELESAI TAMPIL!"

Jimin sudah pasrah begitu ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari sosok di belakangnya, kakinya juga semakin melemah dan dengan sekali langkah saja mungkin bisa membuatnya terjatuh. Namun tidak lama kemudian, ia mendengarkan suara tawa kecil dari belakangnya. Tawa itu tidak menyeramkan seperti hantu-hantu yang ada di dalam film layar lebar. Namun sebaliknya, tawa itu membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi tenang.

Jimin masih terdiam kaku tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedetik pun, namun karena suara tawa itu semakin lama semakin keras dan cengkraman di pundaknya yang semakin lama semakin bergetar akibat sosok itu tertawa terlalu berlebihan, Jimin pun menoleh dengan hati-hati ke belakangnya. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit membuka.

Begitu mengintip sedikit dari matanya, yang ia lihat bukanlah sesosok hantu dengan sebuah kapak dengan bercak darah di tangannya, wajah yang rusak dengan cengiran menyeramkan. Sosok yang selama ini menakutinya itu terlihat seperti malaikat. Iya, itu yang terlintas pertama kali dalam pikiran Jimin. Dan itu membuat Jimin sukses membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Astaga- apa kau mengira bola basket yang menggelinding di samping kakimu itu adalah sebuah kepala yang terlepas dari tubuhnya, Park Jimin-ssi?" sosok itu bertanya sambil menutup tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tangannya yang tidak mencengkram pundak Jimin. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal-sengal setelah tertawa dengan kerasnya.

Jimin masih melihat sosok di belakangnya dengan kedua matanya yang terbuka lebar, kali ini ditambah dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dan tertutup layaknya ikan dalam air. Begitu cahaya dari sebuah mobil yang lewat sekilas dari seberang gerbang sekolahnya menyinari sosok di belakangnya, Jimin langsung menyadari sosok itu.

"Mi-Min Yoongi-sunbae?!" jerit Jimin layaknya seorang gadis sekolahan.

Mendengar keduanya memanggil satu sama lain dengan formal, tentu saja keduanya tidak begitu dekat satu sama lain. Jimin mengenali Yoongi karena Yoongi merupakan mantan ketua klub basket di sekolahnya dan juga seorang senior kelas tiga. Ia sering mendapati Yoongi yang berlatih basket sendirian dalam auditorium pada sore hari saat pulang sekolah ketika Jimin ingin memulai klub tarinya. Namun, biasanya setelah Jimin memasuki auditorium, Yoongi langsung menenteng tas sekolahnya di pundak kanannya dan keluar dari auditorium dengan bola basket yang diapit di tangannya. Biasanya, Yoongi berpesan kepada Jimin agar terus mengunci pintu auditorium setelah memakainya sebelum ia pergi dengan senyuman tipis di kedua sudut bibirnya dan Jimin selalu membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya.

Yoongi tahu Jimin adalah seorang ketua dari klub _modern dance_ sekolahnya dan auditorium adalah tempat klub _modern dance_ berlatih saat pulang sekolah. Namun, Yoongi selalu berlatih basket sendirian dalam gedung auditorium karena ia tidak ingin ketahuan oleh guru-guru di sekolahnya bila ia bermain di lapangan. Mendapati dirinya sudah kelas tiga dan harus bersiap-siap dalam menghadapi ujian kelulusan serta tes untuk masuk ke universitas, maka ia harus menyerahkan jabatannya sebagai ketua basket kepada anggotanya yang berada di kelas dua. Kecintaannya terhadap basket membuat guru-guru terus menegurnya agar belajar di rumah dan mengurangi kegiatannya bermain basket hingga larut malam, tetapi tentu saja kebiasaannya yang sudah melekat hingga ke dalam tulang-belulangnya itu sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Sebenarnya, nilai-nilai akademik Yoongi tidak begitu buruk- biasa-biasa saja. Namun karena biasa-biasa saja dan sifat Yoongi yang bisa dibilang sedikit pemalas itulah seluruh guru menyuruhnya untuk lebih giat belajar, karena mereka mengetahui Yoongi berniat memasuki universitas musik yang mempunyai akreditas A. Seluruh guru di sekolahnya mengetahui Yoongi juga berbakat dalam bidang musik, oleh karena itu mereka mendukung Yoongi dalam mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang musisi.

Yoongi adalah murid yang populer dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan berkulit putih pucat, serta sifat bawaannya yang santai dan kalem. Yoongi juga mempunyai sifat yang sering berterus terang dan ia juga termasuk anak yang sedikit dingin dan pemalas. Walaupun populer, ia tidak pernah menonjolkan dirinya. Yoongi lebih senang menyendiri atau berkumpul bersama tiga teman dekatnya, menghindari sorot pandangan orang-orang. Meskipun hampir satu sekolah adalah temannya, tetapi ia merasa nyaman hanya dengan teman-teman akrabnya.

Kemampuannya dalam bidang basket dan musik sangat hebat, dan Yoongi pun diputuskan menjadi ketua klub basket saat ia menduduki kelas dua. Di sekolahnya tidak ada klub musik, yang ada hanyalah klub band, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan hanya mengikuti klub basket yang juga merupakan kesukaannya. Jabatannya menjadi ketua dan kapten klub basket membuatnya dikenal satu sekolah, maka dari itu tidak aneh bila Jimin mengenalnya saat dirinya masih duduk di kelas satu. Jimin akui bahwa dirinya sedikit kagum dengan Yoongi sejak ia masih duduk di kelas satu, namun ia tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada teman-temannya.

Park Jimin sendiri adalah murid dengan sifatnya yang pekerja keras dan tidak tegaan, membuat semua orang nyaman berada disekitarnya dan ia juga cukup populer di sekolahnya karena parasnya yang tampan dan lembut serta imut. Namun hal pertama yang membuatnya populer, yaitu kemampuan menarinya yang sangat memukau saat pertama kali ia tunjukkan dalam pentas seni saat ia duduk di kelas satu dan itu membuatnya sempat menjadi perbincangan murid-murid hingga beberapa hari. Ia juga terkenal dengan senyuman dengan kedua matanya yang terbentuk menjadi bulan sabit dan suaranya yang terdengar seperti anak kecil ataupun gadis sekolahan.

"Hei, mengapa kaget sekali? Memangnya aku ini hantu?" Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan memandang Jimin dengan tatapan heran-namun-sedikit-mengolok. Walaupun Yoongi tahu ia telah menakuti Jimin di tengah lapangan yang gelap gulita.

"Ta-tadinya saya berpikir begitu… Sunbae, kau membuat saya takut! Bagaimana bisa bermain basket di tengah lapangan tanpa penerangan cahaya sedikit pun?!" Jimin memajukan bibirnya dan cemberut tersirat di wajahnya. Melihat ekspresi Jimin membuat Yoongi ingin mencubit pipi tembem milik Jimin, tapi tentu saja ia akan menahan dirinya karena kenyataannya, mereka bedua tidak begitu dekat dan bila Yoongi mencubit pipinya tiba-tiba pasti akan membuat suasana canggung.

Yoongi mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Yaa… tadinya aku ingin bermain basket di dalam auditorium. Tetapi begitu melihatmu sedang bekerja keras menari dalam auditorium, aku jadi tidak ingin mengganggu. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan bermain di lapangan saja."

"Memangnya sunbae sejak pukul berapa bermain basket di lapangan? Apa baru saja?"

"Aku telah bermain di lapangan kira-kira sejak pukul setengah sembilan malam setelah selesai mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Awalnya aku ingin langsung pulang saja begitu melihatmu menari di dalam auditorium, tetapi kurasa kau hanya seorang diri disini."

Jimin sontak melebarkan matanya dan menatap Yoongi dalam, "Maksud sunbae, sunbae tetap tinggal disini untuk menemani saya?" mendengar pertanyaan Jimin yang terdengar penuh harapan dengan tatapan matanya yang berkerlap-kerlip cahaya, Yoongi segera mengalihkan pandangan wajahnya kearah lain selain Jimin sembari menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. Di dalam hatinya terasa canggung.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Lagipula, bukankan berbahaya bila murid sekecil dirimu untuk pulang sendirian selarut ini?" Yoongi menjawab dengan nada sedikit mengejek Jimin yang kenyataannya berbadan kecil. Mirisnya, Yoongi hanya satu senti lebih tinggi dari Jimin.

Jimin mengernyitkan alisnya, "Sunbae, saya rasa tinggi badan kita tidak berbeda jauh. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Ngomong-ngomong, rumah sunbae berada dimana?" Jimin menatap Yoongi ingin tahu.

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis, lalu ia berjalan mendahului Jimin dan mengambil bola basket miliknya yang Jimin sempat kira sebagai kepala yang terpenggal. Melihat Yoongi yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya, Jimin pun berlari karena takut ditinggal sendiri.

"Sunbae, jangan langsung pergi mendahului saya seperti itu! Jujur saja, saya takut sendirian di kegelapan seperti ini." ucap Jimin sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Jimin terlihat lucu dan membuat Yoongi berteriak dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi Jimin.

"Habisnya kau terlalu banyak tanya. Kau mirip seperti Hoseok." Yoongi menjawab dengan nada dingin, sementara Jimin membalas kata-kata dingin itu dengan perkataan selanjutnya.

"Wah, saya tidak menyangka Hoseok-hyung- mantan ketua klub _modern dance_ \- dengan sifatnya yang begitu ceria dan sangat ramah- bisa berteman denganmu, sunbae," sindir Jimin tanpa melihat kearah Yoongi dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan jalan yang gelap dengan sedikit penerangan dari kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Kemudian Jimin merasakan sedikit rasa sakit di ubun-ubunnya, dan mendapati Yoongi yang menjitak kepala Jimin dengan kepalan tangan miliknya, membuat Jimin meringis kesakitan- tentu saja dengan sedikit berlebihan. "Aww… sakiit…."

"Aku tidak menjitakmu dengan keras, mengapa kau malah meringis kesakitan seperti itu? Kau itu lemah, ya." Yoongi membalas sindiran Jimin sambil memutar-mutarkan bola basket di ujung jari telunjuknya.

Masih mengelus ubun-ubun kepalanya, Jimin kembali berbicara, "Huh, tentu saja reaksi saya tadi hanya saya lebih-lebihkan. Ngomong-ngomong, sunbae 'kan sudah kelas tiga, kenapa masih sibuk bermain basket?". Jimin tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri kehidupan Yoongi, tetapi ia memang memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi.

"Aku suka basket sejak sekolah menengah dan tentu saja itu membuatku sangat sulit untuk berhenti memainkannya. Sama seperti halnya kau yang menyukai _modern dance_ , pasti kau sulit untuk berhenti menari, kan? Lagipula, aku tidak begitu suka belajar." Yoongi mengintip Jimin dari sudut matanya, dan kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya dan memasukkan tangan kirinya yang tidak merangkul bola basket ke dalam kantung _hoodie_ hitam yang ia pakai.

Jimin hanya membalas dengan gumaman mengerti. Ia selalu mengagumi sosok Yoongi dengan hidupnya yang bebas dan selalu menikmati kehidupan tetapi masih berusaha untuk mengejar impiannya.

Kemudian suasana kembali senyap, hanya ada suara kendaraan yang berpapasan satu sama lain di samping kanan mereka serta cahaya dari lampu mobil yang menyinari mereka dalam sekejap.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah kediaman Park. Jimin segera membungkuk berterimakasih kepada Yoongi yang sudah mau menemaninya pulang ke rumahnya dan Yoongi hanya membalas dengan "jangan dipikirkan". Jimin tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan Yoongi juga membalas senyuman Jimin dengan senyuman malas khas miliknya.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Jimin segera pergi ke lantai dua dalam rumahnya dan memasuki kamar tidur miliknya. Ia mengintip keluar jendela yang menembus kearah depan rumahnya, mendapati Yoongi yang berjalan balik kearah mereka datang tadi.

"Mengapa sunbae mengantarku bila rumahnya saja tidak searah dengan rumahku?" gumamnya sendiri sambil terus memandang punggung Yoongi dari jendela kamarnya. Punggung Yoongi dan gerak jalannya yang selalu terlihat malas-malasan itu entah mengapa membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dan itu membuat Jimin tersenyum sedikit tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

 **9 Oktober, 2015**

Sudah dua hari Jimin tidak melihat Yoongi. Awalnya, sehari setelah ia diantar pulang oleh Yoongi, ia mendapati Yoongi sedang belajar di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Mengingat kata-kata Yoongi bahwa ia malas untuk belajar, malah membuatnya berpikir dua kali karena Yoongi yang ia lihat saat itu terlihat sangat serius menatap dan memahami buku paket yang sedang ia pelajari. Jimin ingin menegur Yoongi saat itu dan entah mengapa ia menjadi tertarik untuk mengenal Yoongi lebih dekat, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu Taehyung- sahabat Jimin- menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan karena ia bosan berdiam diri dalam ruangan yang sunyi dan membosankan. Terus terang saja, semenjak kejadian empat hari yang lalu, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sunbae-nya yang satu ini.

Hari ini saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, Jimin pergi ke perpustakaan bersama dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook- sahabatnya dari sekolah menengah, setelah menunggu Taehyung yang menyalin tugas Jimin yang lupa ia kumpul karena tertidur di pelajaran terakhir di kelas dan mengumpulkannya di ruang guru- tak lupa teguran dari sang guru yang bertuju kepada Taehyung.

Melihat Jimin yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk sendiri, Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai penasaran dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jimin.

"Jiminie, kenapa kita harus ke perpustakaan, _sih_? Sebentar lagi klub paduan suara akan mulai latihan, nanti aku dan Jungkookie akan terlambat!" Taehyung merengek namun langkah kakinya tetap mengikuti langkah Jimin yang mendahuluinya di depan bersama Jungkook.

"Hyung, kurasa ini juga salahmu karena kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, membuat kami harus menunggumu dulu," mendengar ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung semakin cemberut. "Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin-hyung, bukankah kau seharusnya berlatih di auditorium? Jarang sekali aku melihatmu ke perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah, apalagi tinggal beberapa hari lagi kau akan mengikuti perlombaan menari itu." Jungkook bertanya kepada Jimin dan mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menarik pergelangan Taehyung yang terseret di belakangnya karena langkah kakinya yang malas-malasan.

"Sebentar saja, kumohon? Nanti aku akan ke auditorium, kok." Jimin menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan wajahnya sambil menutup kedua matanya, memohon kepada kedua sahabatnya. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas- mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tidak bisa menolak Jimin bila sudah memohon seperti itu.

"Baiklah, tapi beritau aku, mengapa kita harus ke perpustakaan?" Taehyung mulai menyamakan posisinya yang kini berada di antara Jimin dan Jungkook sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Jimin dalam.

"A-ah, itu…-" belum selesai Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, Jimin melihat sosok Min Yoongi yang baru saja keluar dari pintu perpustakaan dengan buku yang ia rangkul di tangan kanannya serta tas yang ia selempangkan di bahu kanannya- _style_ Yoongi di sekolah setiap hari. Saat mereka bertatap mata, Jimin langsung terdiam di tempat dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jimin menoleh dengan cepatnya kearah suara yang memanggil Yoongi- dan itu berasal dari Taehyung yang berada di sebelahnya. Jimin sedikit kaget, namun ia kembali tersadar karena memang kenyataannya Yoongi berteman dengan hampir satu sekolah, jadi mungkin Taehyung selama ini mengenal Yoongi jauh lebih dekat daripada Jimin.

"Oh, Taehyung. Ingin ke perpustakaan? Tumben." wajah Yoongi datar saat merespon sapaan Taehyung yang terlihat gembira begitu melihat Yoongi.

"Ya begitulah, hyung. Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk menemani Jiminie. Ia tidak mau memberitauku kenapa kami harus ke perpustakaan, huh." Jimin melihat Taehyung yang mendengus sambil mengembungkan pipi dengan imutnya. Yoongi segera menoleh kearah Jimin dengan tatapan heran.

"Jimin? Kau tidak berlatih menari di auditorium?" Yoongi mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil menatap Jimin, tetapi Jimin tidak menatap balik. Ia malah menatap lantai di bawahnya. Dalam hati, Jimin menyumpah dirinya sendiri karena merasa gugup tiba-tiba saat ditatap Yoongi begitu dan tentu saja, hatinya sedikit berdebar lebih cepat begitu mendengar Yoongi memanggilnya tanpa menggunakan panggilan formal seperti biasanya.

"Belum mulai latihan…, sunbae." Jimin menjawab dengan kepalanya yang masih menunduk, suaranya hampir tidak bisa Yoongi dengar.

"Yoongi-hyung, kau mengenal Jimin?" Jungkook yang selama ini berdiam mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Jimin kaget untuk kedua kalinya karena Jungkook juga terlihat seperti mengenal Yoongi sebelum Jimin mengenalnya. Padahal, Jungkook satu tahun lebih muda dari Jimin dan Taehyung dan dua tahun lebih muda dari Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Tetapi baru beberapa hari yang lalu kami berbicara satu sama lain selain berbicara untuk mengingatkannya mengunci auditorium seperti hari-hari biasa," ucap Yoongi yang kemudian segera melihat jam tangan yang ia pakai di tangan kirinya. Jimin dapat melihat mata Yoongi sedikit melebar begitu ia melihat jam tangannya. "Astaga. Sepertinya aku harus duluan. Selamat tinggal." Yoongi pamit sambil tersenyum tipis kearah tiga adik kelasnya dan segera berjalan melewati mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook melambaikan tangannya kearah Yoongi dan Jimin masih terdiam kaku sambil menatap Yoongi yang berjalan semakin jauh.

"Jiminie, apa yang kau lakukan hingga bisa berbicara dengan Yoongi-hyung?" Taehyung memulai percakapan sambil membuka bungkus permen karet yang ia simpan di saku celananya dan mengunyahnya. Jungkook mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Taehyung, menatap Jimin penuh penasaran.

"Sebenarnya… beberapa hari yang lalu Yoongi-sunbae mengantarku pulang ke rumah setelah latihan di auditorium hingga larut," jawab Jimin sedikit ragu sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal tanpa memandang kedua sahabatnya. Taehyung segera membuka mulutnya dengan lebar dan Jungkook semakin membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tentu kedua ekspresi sahabatnya itu membuat Jimin sedikit risih. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian ke klub-"

"Jimin. Ce. Ri. Ta."

* * *

Seusai Jimin bercerita tentang kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan Yoongi beberapa hari yang lalu, ia melihat kedua temannya yang saling memandang satu sama lain dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca ekspresinya- mengirim telepati. Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam. Taehyung memulai sesi wawancara layaknya seorang detektif dengan pelaku kejahatan dalam suatu kasus misteri dan itu membuat Jimin menelan air liurnya dengan keringat yang sedari tadi bercucuran melewati pelipisnya.

"Jadi… Alasan kau mengajakku dan Kookie pergi ke perpustakaan yaitu untuk bertemu dengan _nya_? Dengan Yoongi-hyung?" tanya Taehyung masih dengan tatapannya yang tajam. Jungkook ikut menatap Jimin penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ti-tidak-"

"Oh, ayolah, Jiminie. Kau kira kau pandai berbohong?" Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya dengan wajah bosan. Merasakan ia sudah disudutkan oleh Taehyung, Jimin menghela nafas tajam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ya, begitulah. Tetapi, sungguh, aku tidak menyukainya ataupun hal-hal yang berhubungan seperti itu! Lagipula, aku baru saja berbicara dengannya beberapa hari lalu dan kami tidak lebih dari kakak kelas dan adik kelas." Jimin berkata jujur namun ada rasa kecewa dibalik kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Jimin telah mengakui dalam hatinya bahwa ia memang sedikit- iya, sedikit tertarik pada kakak kelasnya itu, namun itu masih belum bisa dibilang sebagai rasa suka. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, itu adalah rasa kagum kepada Yoongi dan rasa ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam.

"Hyung, kurasa setiap orang bisa jatuh cinta walaupun mereka tidak dekat. Bahkan ada istilah 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Belakangan ini juga kau terlihat seperti mencari seseorang dan sikapmu yang seperti itu membuat pertanyaan bagiku dan Taehyung-hyung. Dan kini kami tahu bahwa orang yang kau cari selama ini adalah Yoongi-hyung." kata Jungkook yang dari tadi tidak ada berbicara setelah Jimin bercerita.

"Kookie benar. Akui saja, Jiminie. Lagipula Yoongi-hyung itu orang yang baik, kok! Hanya saja terlalu cuek dan pemalas, berkebalikan sekali denganmu."

"U-uuh… Baiklah, aku akui bahwa aku kagum dengannya. Tetapi perasaan ini masih belum bisa dikatakan sebagai perasaan suka, okey?" Jimin merasakan wajahnya memanas begitu mengakui isi hatinya kepada kedua sahabatnya dan ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya yang ia tundukkan saat ia berbicara tadi.

"Hmm… memangnya apa yang membuatmu bisa kagum dengan Yoongi-hyung walau baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya?" Jimin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi Taehyung, tapi ia yakin Taehyung sedang tersenyum menggoda kali ini.

"Umm… sepertinya sunbae itu orangnya baik hati walau sedikit dingin dan cuek… Buktinya ia mau mengantarku pulang ke rumah hari itu…. Aku sangat tersentuh." jawab Jimin, namun kedua sahabatnya itu hanya diam dan tidak merespon sepatah kata pun.

Beberapa detik telah berjalan, namun masih tidak ada respon.

"Te-terus wajahnya itu- astaga, tampan sekali. Kalau tersenyum, senyumnya terlihat malas-malasan. Dan kalau tertawa, gusinya terlihat dan gigi putih kecilnya berjejer dengan rapi. Kalau menatap terkadang tajam, namun terkadang sayu. Suaranya berat tapi kalau berteriak ia sedikit cempreng…."

Tiga, empat detik berlalu dan Taehyung dan Jungkook masih tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Pokoknya, baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang yang tampan dan manis secara bersamaan. Oh iya, saat ia bermain bas-"

Belum sempat Jimin menyelesaikan gumaman dari beluk hatinya, Taehyung sudah memotong gumamannya. "Terserahmu saja kau sebut apa perasaanmu itu. Intinya, aku akan membantumu untuk lebih dekat dengan Yoongi-hyung. Pokoknya mulai detik ini aku akan langsung tancap gas membantumu!"

"Aku juga akan membantu Jimin-hyung!" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar hingga gigi kelincinya terlihat.

Jimin berkedip dua, tiga kali hingga akhirnya ia dapat mengerti maksud dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

"S-sudah aku bilang, aku tidak suka dengannya! Tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu!" Jimin berkata seperti itu, tetapi wajahnya merah padam seperti api yang sedang membara. Kedua sahabatnya hanya meninggalkan Jimin dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah padam dan segera menuju ke ruang klub paduan suara.

* * *

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke klub paduan suara- oke, sebenarnya mereka tidak menuju ke klub paduan suara, melainkan mereka pergi untuk menemui Yoongi, dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka menemukan sosok yang mereka cari. Sosok itu- Min Yoongi- sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah yang sepi karena tidak banyak murid yang berlalu lalang.

"Yoongi-hyung! Tunggu!" Yoongi segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya dan mendapati Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Yoongi segera mengernyitkan alisnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar khasnya. Taehyung menyeringai, tetapi kemudian dengan segera ia memasang wajah sedih dan _puppy eyes_.

"Jadi, begini. Terus terang saja, aku dan Kookie sedang ada urusan lain dari sore hingga malam hari ini. Kami tidak bisa menemani Jimin saat ia berlatih di auditorium nanti, jaaadiiii…." Taehyung memperlambat omongannya dan mengedip-edipkan mata kanannya- mengirim pesan ke Jungkook.

"Jadi kami ingin minta tolong Yoongi-hyung untuk menemani Jimin-hyung hari ini. Apa hyung bisa?" Jungkook ikut-ikutan memasang _puppy eyes_ dan bibir bawahnya sedikit ia majukan, memberikan kesan wajah yang _sangat_ imut.

Yoongi berpikir, alisnya ia kerutkan. "Tapi, bimbel hari ini akan berlangsung lebih lama dari hari-hari biasanya karena ada pengarahan jurusan perkuliahan dari guru-guru. Bisa-bisa Jimin selesai latihan sebelum aku selesai bimbel."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya dengan tampang kesal dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hyung, kurasa kau tidak perlu menghadiri pengarahan itu. Lagipula, kau sudah pasti ingin masuk universitas jurusan musik, kan?"

"Hmm… memangnya teman-temannya yang lain tidak bisa menemaninya hari ini?"

"Ayolaaah, hyuuung~ Hanya kau yang terlintas pertama kali dipikiran kamiiii~ Dan kami juga sedang buru-buru ke klub paduan suara. Hyung, kumohooon~" Taehyung dan Jungkook mulai memasang _aegyo_ mereka dengan seimut yang mereka bisa. Yoongi menghela nafas, menyerah (dan tentu saja karena mereka imut).

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, berikan nomor ponsel Jimin. Jadi aku bisa lebih mudah berkomunikasi dengannya nanti." Yoongi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menunggu Taehyung yang juga mengambil ponselnya untuk membuka kontak Jimin. Ia tidak melihat seringai yang tersirat di wajah Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Setelah memberikan kontak Jimin kepada Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jungkook segera berterimakasih dan pamit kepada Yoongi. Mereka langsung berlari menuju ruang klub paduan suara- mungkin mereka sudah terlambat sepuluh menit lamanya dan siap dikenai hukuman oleh sang ketua klub.

* * *

Jam dari layar ponsel Jimin sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima puluh menit, tetapi masih tidak ada tanda-tanda Taehyung dan Jungkook di auditorium. _Chat_ serta telepon dari Jimin tidak diangkat oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Jimin ingin melanjutkan latihannya sembari menunggu kedatangan mereka, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian Jimin mendapati satu pesan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenali.

Dari: (nomor tidak dikenal)

 _Hey. Masih di auditorium? Jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya._

Jimin berpikir dua kali sebelum membalas pesan dari nomor yang tidak diketahui itu. Awalnya, ia kira itu adalah Taehyung, tetapi Taehyung sangat jarang sekali berkomunikasi dengan Jimin melalui pesan, melainkan melalui _chat_ atau langsung menelpon. Dan juga, itu sudah pasti bukan Jungkook karena ponsel Jungkook sedang dalam perbaikan sejak dua hari yang lalu. Jimin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya balik kepada sang pengirim pesan.

Kepada: (nomor tidak dikenal)

 _Maaf, ini siapa?_

Tidak lama kemudian, Jimin mendapati pesan masuk dan masih dengan nomor yang sama.

Dari: (nomor tidak dikenal)

 _Lelaki berkulit pucat, hobinya main basket dan membuat musik, kelas tiga, rambutnya dicat abu-abu, bukan uban._

Membaca balasan tersebut, Jimin langsung terkena serangan jantung kecil. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia bingung sekali dengan keadaan sekarang. Ia tahu betul pemilik nomor itu adalah Yoongi berdasarkan ciri-ciri yang ia berikan sendiri. _'Mengapa Min Yoongi-sunbaenim ingin menemuiku? Mengapa ia bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselku? Apa benar ini Yoongi-sunbae? Mengapa Taehyung dan Kookie tidak kunjung datang? Mengapa mengapa mengapaaa?!'_ teriaknya dalam hati.

Belum sempat membalas pesan dari Yoongi, nada dering pertanda ada telepon masuk berbunyi dan nomor ponsel Taehyung muncul di layar ponsel Jimin. Jimin mengangkat telepon dari Taehyung pada dering pertama.

" _Hey~ Bagaimana, Jiminie~? Sudah selesai kencan dengan Yoongi-hyung? Atau masih dalam perjalanan? Aaah, kalau begitu, maaf menggang-"_

"Setan kau, Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Yoongi-sunbae hingga bisa seperti ini?!" Jimin dapat mendengar tawa Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terdengar menyebalkan dari ponsel Jimin kali ini.

" _Astaga, Jiminie mengumpat. Tidak boleh begitu, lho. Dua sahabatmu ini rela menemui Yoongi-hyung untuk memintanya menemanimu hari ini hingga terlambat ikut pelatihan klub paduan suara, lho. Kau harus berterimakasih kepada kami."_

"Berterimakasih, dengkulmu! Aaaah! Aku benci kaliaaan!"

" _Kami sayang Jiminieeee. Nikmati waktumu bersama Yoongi-hyung, ya. Aku ingin lanjut nonton film di rumah Kookie dulu. Adios~"_ Dan telepon berakhir dengan teriakan Jimin penuh kekesalan yang menggema di auditorium. Jimin segera bangkit dari rasa malu dan kesal yang kedua sahabatnya buat, lalu ia menyimpan nomor Yoongi di kontaknya sebelum membalasnya.

Kepada: Yoongi-sunbae

 _Aah, Yoongi-sunbae. Maaf merepotkanmu, sunbae! Tidak apa-apa, saya bisa pulang sendiri, kok. ^^_

Sebenarnya, di dalam beluk hati Jimin, entah mengapa ia sangat menantikan kedatangan Yoongi. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin merepotkan sunbae-nya.

Dari: Yoongi-sunbae

 _Terlambat. Aku sudah di depan auditorium._

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu auditorium terbuka dan Jimin segera menoleh kearah pintu- mendapati Yoongi yang masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jimin yang kemudian segera berdiri dengan tas sekolahnya dan membungkuk kepada Yoongi.

"Ma-maaf telah merepotkanmu, sunbae! Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak memberitau saya bahwa mereka tidak bisa menemani saya hari ini... Kalau mereka lebih dulu memberitau kepada saya, saya pasti tidak akan merepotkan sunbae…." Jimin segera meminta maaf kepada Yoongi yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah datar khasnya. Raut wajah Yoongi yang berubah saat mendengar ucapan Jimin membuatnya terlihat sedikit- kecewa? Tidak, mungkin itu hanya imajinasi Jimin.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang." Jimin hanya mengangguk dan segera menenteng tas sekolahnya lalu mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah berjalan mendahului Jimin menuju pintu auditorium.

Setelah keluar dari auditorium, Jimin segera mengunci pintu dan meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya bersama Yoongi di sampingnya. Jantung Jimin terus berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, ia sendiri bingung mengapa bisa begitu. Awal perjalanan mereka lalui tanpa satu kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka bedua- hanya terus berjalan dan Jimin sedikit-dikit mengambil pandang kearah Yoongi. Sungguh, wajah Yoongi sangat tampan dan manis secara bersamaan dan Jimin tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya.

"Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" pertanyaan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba itu memecah keheningan dan sukses membuat wajah Jimin memanas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak, sunbae… maafkan saya membuat sunbae tidak nyaman." Jimin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia sadar semakin memerah.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf dan hentikan memanggilku begitu."

Mata Jimin melebar begitu mendengar Yoongi berkata seperti itu. Jimin segera menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi heran yang tersirat di wajahnya. Baru saja Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu, tetapi Yoongi sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Dan juga, ganti 'saya' dengan 'aku'. Panggil saja aku 'Yoongi-hyung'. Memanggilku 'sunbae' membuat ada jarak diantara kita. Aku tidak suka itu." Jimin memutar balik otaknya untuk mengartikan apa yang Yoongi ucapkan, sungguh itu membuat Jimin mati rasa dan ia yakin ia melihat wajah Yoongi sedikit memunculkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya, tetapi Yoongi segera sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Jimin. "Maksudku, aku ingin kita santai saja, tidak perlu canggung-canggung." sambung Yoongi dan Jimin segera menghentikan pemikiran di otaknya.

"Oh. O-ooh, baiklah, Yoongi-hyung…." mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulut Jimin membuat Yoongi tersenyum, tetapi Jimin tidak bisa melihatnya.

Mereka terus berjalan selama beberapa menit kemudian tanpa berbicara lagi, dan kemudian Yoongi memecah keheningan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kapan perlombaan itu dimulai?" tanyanya tanpa memandang kearah Jimin yang berada di sebelahnya. Jimin tersentak kaget sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Dua hari lagi, sun- hyung." Yoongi hanya menjawab dengan 'ooh' dan suasana kembali hening.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jimin. Baru saja Jimin ingin berterimakasih, tetapi ia terhenti karena kedua lengan Yoongi yang mengitari lehernya- membuat jantung Jimin sempat berhenti berdetak. Ia dapat merasakan Yoongi sedang memasang sesuatu di lehernya dan Jimin hanya bisa diam dan menatap wajah Yoongi yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. Setelah Yoongi selesai, Jimin masih terdiam kaku dan segera melihat benda di lehernya- kalung dengan liontin kecil berwarna biru.

"Liontin itu jimat keberuntunganku. Kau pakai saja dulu." Jimin hampir mengumpat begitu melihat wajah Yoongi yang malu-malu di hadapannya, _imut sekali!_ Liontin itu memang liontin yang setiap hari Yoongi pakai di sekolah tetapi tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup oleh seragam. Namun Jimin selalu melihat liontin itu saat Yoongi bermain basket dengan baju bebasnya.

"Te-terimakasih banyak, hyung! Aku akan berusaha!" Jimin tersenyum lebar kearah Yoongi- matanya juga terbentuk jadi bulan sabit. Yoongi menggapai kepala Jimin dan segera mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Semoga beruntung." Yoongi membalas senyuman Jimin. Kali ini senyumannya bukanlah senyuman malas-malasan yang biasanya ia pasang, tetapi senyuman yang sangat manis hingga gusinya bisa terlihat. Andai saja Jimin sedang memegang sebuah kamera, ia pasti akan mengabadikan senyuman Yoongi saat ini. Tapi nyatanya, Jimin hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap senyuman Yoongi hingga akhirnya Yoongi pergi- pulang ke rumahnya.

"Terimakasih, hyung! Hati-hati!" serunya dan Yoongi dari kejauhan hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin dibelakangnya. Tapi di balik itu, Yoongi tidak bisa menghentikan seringainya.

Jimin segera memasuki rumahnya dan berlari ke lantai dua untuk memasuki kamar tidurnya. Ia dengan sigap membuka gorden yang menutupi jendelanya dan kembali melihat Yoongi yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya dan meraih kalung yang ada di lehernya, membuat Jimin teringat akan sunbae-nya yang manis juga tampan itu.

Malam itu setelah Jimin selesai mandi dan kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yoongi dan ia tertidur dengan kalung di lehernya serta senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo~ Maafkan saya yang masih belum update My Heart, Only For You tapi malah bikin cerita baru :'D Soalnya lagi pengen ngetik fluff, bukan yang nyakitin hati OTL momen YoonMin lagi dikit sih, gakuku jadinyaaaa butuh asupan YoonMin fluff :""" Nanti kalau udah selesai twoshotnya saya akan lanjutin cerita yang satunya kok~

Oh iya bagi yang bingung apa itu 24/7, itu maksudnya dua puluh empat jam sehari dan tujuh hari seminggu. Singkatnya kalo dalam bahasa inggris mungkin 'everyday' atau 'everytime' gitu deeh

Untuk chapter 2 saya bingung mau pake pov yoongi atau jimin hmm liat aja deh nanti

Jangan lupa krisar dan reviewnya yaa! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **24/7 (Thinking About You)**

 **[Twoshot]**

.

 _Awalnya hanya rasa kagum biasa, tetapi lambat laun mengapa Min Yoongi tidak bisa terlepas dari pikiran Park Jimin?_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

 **10 Oktober, 2015**

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Jimin masih bermimpi indah di atas kasur empuk berwarna biru miliknya. Park Jimin- siswa yang bisa dibilang siswa teladan dan tidak pernah terlambat sekolah atau melanggar peraturan sekolah- pukul 06.20 pagi masih tidak bangun dari alam mimpinya. Alarmnya yang ia setel pukul 05.00 pagi ia lewatkan begitu saja. Apa penyebabnya? Tentu saja, kejadian kemarin bersama Yoongi adalah penyebab mimpi indahnya.

Liontin yang Yoongi pinjamkan kepadanya dengan warnanya yang biru indah bersinar seperti itu sangat Jimin sukai. Jimin menyukai benda apapun yang warnanya biru, dan lebih menyukainya lagi apabila _ehem_ Yoongiyangmemberikannya _ehem_.

Bunyi derap kaki yang menaiki anak tangga terdengar dari luar kamar Jimin. Jimin masih saja tersenyum dalam tidurnya, sesekali ia tertawa kecil- entah apa yang ia mimpikan. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar Jimin terbuka dengan bantingan keras dan itu membuat Jimin tersentak bangun dari tidurnya.

"JIMIN-AH! BANGUN! KAU PIKIR HARI INI HARI MINGGU, HAH?!"

Oh. Ternyata itu adalah Taehyung, dengan Jungkook yang berada di sebelahnya. Jimin segera melirik kearah jam dinding di kamarnya- pukul 06.21 pagi. Sontak itu membuat kedua matanya melebar dan dengan sigap ia segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengganti baju tidurnya dengan seragamnya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun kepada kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur sudah mandi tadi malam.

"Ih, jorok. Jimin-hyung tidak mandi." Jungkook menutup hidungnya dengan mengapitnya menggunakan jempol dan telunjuknya. Taehyung ikut-ikutan mengapit hidungnya, ditambah ekspresi wajahnya yang membuat kesan sedang jijik dengan Jimin.

"Aku sudah mandi tadi malam, tahu!" protes Jimin sembari mengganti bawahannya dengan celana sekolahnya.

"Oooooooh~ Mandi dengan Yoongi-hyung~?" goda Taehyung dengan wajahnya yang seperti lelaki berhidung belang. Jimin mendecik melihat wajah Taehyung yang seperti itu. Menjijikkan pikirnya.

"Kurang ajar. Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Jimin kembali berseru kesal dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan melepas atasannya untuk memakai seragam putihnya, dan Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat liontin biru yang Jimin kenakan.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau memakai kalung di sekolah?" Jungkook bertanya seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan mimik sedikit terkejut. Taehyung segera mengamati daerah leher Jimin dan melihat liontin yang Jimin pakai. Jimin tersentak, ia bingung sekali ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Ia ingin saja berbohong, tetapi ia tidak pandai berbohong dan kedua sahabatnya ini pasti mengetahui kebohongannya begitu saja. Jadi Jimin hanya terus memakai seragamnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook maupun menoleh kearah kedua sahabatnya.

Begitu keheningan yang melingkari mereka, Taehyung segera membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Tunggu. Bukankah itu liontin milik Yoongi-hyung?"

Jimin meneguk liur. Ia segera menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit lalu dengan segera menenteng tas sekolahnya dan berpapasan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook untuk berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tahu sekali wajahnya memanas dan pasti kini berwarna merah padam, oleh karena itu ia berjalan sambil menunduk. "Ayo, nanti terlambat."

Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Taehyung segera memegang lengan Jimin yang baru saja menurunkan satu kakinya di anak tangga rumahnya. "Eits- tunggu dulu, _bro_."

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. Walau ia tidak melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook, ia tahu kedua sahabatnya ingin penjelasan Jimin mengenai liontin itu. "Iya, iya. Nanti aku akan menceritakannya, oke? Sekarang ayo pergi. Aku tidak ingin terlambat." Jimin melepaskan pegangan Taehyung di lengannya dan segera menuruni anak tangga. Taehyung dan Jungkook bersiul di belakang Jimin lalu ikut menuruni anak tangga bersama Jimin dan Jimin hanya bisa pasrah dengan kedua sahabatnya yang _kepoan_ juga suka mencampuri urusan orang lain ini.

Setelah mereka sampai di lantai satu rumah Jimin, Jimin melihat ibunya yang tengah meminum susu di meja makannya bersamaan ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran pagi dan sedikit-dikit meminum secangkir kopi hangat yang pasti buatan ibu Jimin.

"Ibu kenapa tidak membangunkanku, _sih_?!" ucap Jimin sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan imut. Jimin mengambil dua potong roti bakar dengan selai stroberi kesukaannya buatan ibunya dan membagikan satunya kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Ibu Jimin hanya menatap kearah Jimin dengan ekspresi polos.

"Kau kira ibu tidak membangunkanmu, Jimin? Ibu sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, tetapi kau masih saja terlelap dengan senyuman di wajahmu itu. Ibu tidak tega membangunkanmu yang tengah bermimpi indah itu," jelas Ibu Jimin sembari memakan sepotong roti bakar buatannya sendiri. "Apalagi kau terus-terusan mengelus liontin biru itu dan terkekeh-kekeh sendiri. Liontin itu dari siapa?" sambung Ibunya dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa keras dan wajah Jimin kembali memanas.

"Ah, tante tidak tahu? Liontin itu-"

"Tidak dari siapa-siapa, kok. Aku membelinya sendiri kemarin. Lagi promo." Jimin segera memotong perkataan Taehyung dengan menginjak kaki Taehyung yang kemudian meringis kesakitan. Jungkook menahan tawanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gigi kelincinya- takut Jimin menginjaknya juga kalau tawanya lepas. Mendengar jawaban Jimin, ibunya hanya mengangguk dan kembali melahap rotinya.

Saat Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook pamit dengan kedua orangtua Jimin dan segera melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk keluar dari rumah Jimin, ayah Jimin memanggil Jimin dengan suaranya yang tegas dan itu membuat Jimin merinding dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Jimin." Jimin tahu ayahnya itu sangat protektif kepada Jimin terutama masalah percintaan Jimin. Walaupun begitu, ia tahu benar ayahnya begitu karena ayahnya sangat menyayanginya.

"Y-ya, ayah?" Jimin ingin menyumpah kepada dirinya sendiri karena berbicara tergagap begitu, padahal dengan ayahnya sendiri. Ia yakin sekali ayahnya akan bertanya-tanya tentang liontin biru yang Yoongi pinjamkan kepadanya. Entah apa yang harus Jimin lakukan bila memang benar itu yang ingin ayahnya bicarakan.

"Lain kali kalau beli itu lagi… ayah titip batu akik."

Yha.

.

.

.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, mereka bersyukur gerbang itu belum ditutup oleh Pak Satpam. Jimin dan Taehyung segera berpisah kepada Jungkook yang segera berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di gedung kelas satu. Selama di perjalanan tadi, Jimin menceritakan kejadian kemarin ketika Yoongi meminjamkan kalungnya kepadanya dan itu membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menjerit layaknya _fangirl_ yang bertemu dengan _oppa-_ nya.

Jimin dan Taehyung segera memasuki ruangan kelas mereka dan bel sekolah berbunyi tepat setelah Jimin menduduki kursinya. Jimin duduk dekat jendela yang menghadap kearah gerbang sekolah sehingga ia bisa melihat murid-murid yang terlambat dan segera dihukum oleh murid kedisiplinan.

"Jiminie, lihat! Itu Yoongi-hyung!" seru Taehyung yang sedang memandang kearah luar jendela di belakang Jimin dan menunjuk kearah Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di barisan murid-murid yang terlambat. Jimin dengan cepat mencari sosok Yoongi dan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Yoongi dengan mimik wajah malasnya terlihat sedang diomeli oleh murid kedisiplinan. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi berjalan memasuki sekolah begitu juga beberapa murid yang terlambat. Jimin tahu bahwa murid-murid itu dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok untuk membersihkan toilet, mencabut rumput, dan menyapu atap sekolah saat jam pulang sekolah. Melihat itu Jimin merasa kasihan dengan Yoongi.

"Hmm…. Sepertinya Yoongi-hyung juga memimpikanmu tadi malam hingga terlambat bangun pagi. Kasihan sekali." ucapan Taehyung sukses membuat Jimin batuk dan tersedak-sedak sedikit.

Jimin berdehem untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya sebelum berbicara. "Dengar, ya, Taetae. Jangan seenaknya berpendapat seperti itu. Bisa saja ia kelelahan karena mengantarku pulang tadi malam setelah ia pergi bimbel. Dan bila itu memang alasannya, kaulah penyebabnya."

"Tapi bukankah ia bilang ia tidak keberatan? Lagipula kau senang, kan?" Taehyung mulai menggoda Jimin dan untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini wajah Jimin kembali memanas. Taehyung menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan cengiran kotaknya yang lebar dan tatapannya yang membuat Jimin jengkel.

"Kau memaksanya!" Jimin hampir saja berteriak, tetapi ia dapat segera mengatur suaranya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, bodoh. Kau senang, kan?" kali ini Jimin sudah tidak sanggup memandang wajah Taehyung yang menyebalkan.

"Terserahmu sajalah." kata Jimin sebelum membalikkan badannya dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Okey, aku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'~" ucap Taehyung yang kemudian tertawa dan dilihat oleh seluruh murid di dalam kelas dengan tatapan heran. Andai sedang tidak di kelas, Jimin pasti sudah menjedotkan kepala Taehyung di jendela.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Jimin segera bergegas menuju auditorium dan melihat seluruh anggota klub _modern dance_ yang akan ia bimbing dalam perlombaan esok hari. Jimin memulai latihan bersama anggota-anggotanya hingga malam hari, karena esok adalah hari perlombaan hingga para anggota ingin terus berlatih di auditorium. Jimin sangat senang mendapati anggota-anggotanya yang sangat pekerja keras dan berlatih dengan baik, namun tentu saja Jimin meminta mereka untuk segera pulang untuk beristirahat yang cukup agar tidak kelelahan esok harinya dan mereka pun akhirnya menuruti permintaan Jimin lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Jimin melirik kearah jam di ponsel genggamnya, masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Walau Jimin sudah kelelahan akibat latihan akhir yang dilakukan terus-menerus hari ini, ia tetap berkeinginan untuk melatih tariannya karena posisinya sebagai _center_ di dalam grup mereka.

"Astaga, aku haus sekali…." keluh Jimin sembari meraba-raba isi tas sekolahnya untuk mengambil botol mineralnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Jimin mendapati minumannya yang hanya tinggal sedikit dan ia pun meminumnya hingga habis. Setidaknya dahaganya sudah sedikit hilang, pikirnya.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian Jimin merasa masih tidak puas, lalu Jimin bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan menuju pintu auditorium. Tentu saja pukul delapan malam masih ada yang berjualan botol mineral di sekitar sekolahnya, jadi Jimin tidak perlu jauh-jauh untuk membeli minuman. Begitu Jimin membuka pintu auditorium, Jimin mendapati sesosok yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

"Yoo-Yoongi-hyung?!" ucap Jimin setengah beteriak.

Sosok di depannya tak lain adalah Min Yoongi, kakak kelasnya yang ia kagumi sejak kelas satu. Melihat Yoongi dengan seragamnya yang kotor serta wajah yang kusut dengan ekspresinya yang menggambarkan ia juga kaget dengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu auditorium itu tentu saja membuat Jimin ikut kaget.

"Hy-hyung, kau tidak mengikuti bimbel hari ini?" tanya Jimin ragu dan tangannya yang ia letakkan di depan dada kirinya- menenangkan detak jantungnya yang entah penyebabnya karena ia sedekat ini dengan Yoongi atau karena terkejut.

"A-ah… maaf membuatmu terkejut. Tidak, tadi pagi aku terlambat hingga harus mencabut rumput liar di sekitar sekolah saat pulangan. Tahu-tahu sudah pukul enam. Tentu saja sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mengikuti bimbel." jelas Yoongi sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Lalu mengapa tidak langsung pulang saja? Seragammu kotor, hyung…" Jimin menghela nafas dan kemudian membersihkan kotoran di seragam Yoongi dengan lap lembut yang ia bawa di kantung celananya. Menyadari tindakannya yang mengejutkan Yoongi, Jimin segera berhenti membersihkan seragam Yoongi dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya yang tembem. "Maafkan atas tindakan saya, hyung…."

Yoongi berdehem sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Kau ini masih tidak terbiasa menggunakan 'aku' saat berbicara denganku, ya?"

"I-iya, hyung…" Jimin mengakui dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana? Tasmu masih di dalam, lho." Yoongi bertanya sambil mengamati ruang auditorium dari depan pintu. Jimin ingin sekali meminta Yoongi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu, tetapi Yoongi malah bertanya balik hingga Jimin jadi tidak enak untuk bertanya kembali.

"Sa- aku… ingin beli minuman, hyung. Nanti akan kembali berlatih lagi." jawab Jimin dan berusaha mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang sudah tidak terlalu merah.

"Aku punya minuman, kau ambil saja. Tenang saja, belum ada kuminum sama sekali, kok." Yoongi segera membuka tasnya dan memberikan botol mineralnya yang masih penuh kepada Jimin. Awalnya Jimin ingin menolak, tetapi karena sudah terlanjur haus dan dahaganya masih ada, Jimin pun mengambil botol itu dan menghadapkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi.

"Terimakasih, hyung." ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum manis kepada Yoongi, dan yang disenyumi hampir saja pingsan di tempat.

"Emm… Kau masih ingin berlatih?" tanya Yoongi tanpa melihat kearah Jimin sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya sedikit agar Jimin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Jimin mengangguk dan kembali berbicara. "Iya, hyung. Hyung tidak pulang?" kali ini Jimin mencoba bertanya lagi.

Yoongi menggeleng sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. "Tidak. Kalau orang tuaku tahu aku tidak ikut bimbel karna pulang terlalu dini, bisa-bisa aku akan diomeli sampai larut malam. Kau sendirian lagi?"

"Iya, hyung. Yang lain sudah pulang setelah berlatih hingga pukul setengah delapan dan aku meminta mereka untuk segera pulang agar bisa beristirahat untuk esok hari. Besok sudah hari perlombaan dan sebagai _center_ aku harus bekerja keras agar bisa memenangkan perlombaan itu bersama anggota yang lain."

"Kau ini selalu saja begitu, 'harus bekerja keras'. Padahal kau sudah berusaha mati-matian dari minggu lalu dan aku yakin kau pasti bisa tampil sempurna esok hari karena usahamu itu. Sudahlah, kau juga harus beristirahat. Ambil tasmu dan ayo pulang."

 _DEG!_

Jantung Jimin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya begitu mendengar Yoongi berkata seperti itu. Walau tidak begitu ada banyak penerangan, tapi wajah Yoongi yang memerah malu-malu itu dapat Jimin lihat dengan jelas dan itu sangat menggemaskan!

Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian masuk ke dalam auditorium untuk mengambil tasnya dan kemudian keluar lagi untuk mengunci pintu. Tanpa basa basi Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin dan Jimin pun mau tidak mau harus berlari kecil agar bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Yoongi.

Mereka terus berjalan tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun, tetapi entah mengapa keheningan itu terasa nyaman sampai akhirnya Jimin pun membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Hyung?" panggil Jimin kepada Yoongi. Yoongi hanya membalas dengan gumaman, pertanda ia mendengar Jimin yang memanggilnya. "Besok… datanglah ke Gedung X. Pukul sepuluh pagi perlombaan itu akan mulai. Apa hyung bisa? A-aku tidak memaksa, kalau hyung tidak da-"

"Iya."

"…maaf?"

"Iya. Aku pasti datang."

* * *

 **11 Oktober, 2015**

Pukul sembilan pagi di Gedung X, Jimin dan anggota klub _modern dance_ sudah berkumpul dan sedang berlatih di ruangan mereka. Beberapa anggota ada yang sangat bersemangat, tetapi ada juga yang sangat gugup hingga mereka melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil saat berlatih tadi. Jimin terus menerus menyemangati anggotanya dan akhirnya latihan akhir mereka pun berjalan lancar tanpa ada masalah.

Sebenarnya Jimin sangat gugup, terutama melihat Yoongi yang sudah duduk di bangku penonton bersama ketiga teman akrabnya yang Jimin kenal yaitu Seokjin, Namjoon, dan mantan ketua klub _modern dance_ , Hoseok. Di sisi lain ada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terus-terusan berdoa demi kemenangan kelompok Jimin. Tetapi ia harus mengontrol emosinya agar terus tenang hingga tampil nanti.

Begitu sudah pukul sepuluh, acara sudah mulai dan para kelompok lain mulai tampil satu per satu sesuai nomor urut yang sudah diundi sejak minggu lalu. Jimin dan anggotanya masih menunggu di ruangan mereka. Beberapa anggota mencoba-coba melakukan gerakan yang sedikit sulit bagi mereka hingga lancar, dan beberapa lagi sibuk memainkan telepon genggamnya untuk menghubungi beberapa kerabat dan teman mereka, meminta doa.

Beberapa menit sebelum mereka tampil, Jimin yang sedang gugup itu mendapati pesan dan _chat_ dari teman-teman maupun keluarganya yang berisikan ucapan semangat kepada kelompok Jimin. Yang menarik perhatian Jimin adalah pesan dari Yoongi. Pesan itu tidak terlalu panjang dan walaupun Jimin belum membaca keseluruhan isi pesan itu, Jimin bisa merasakan tulusnya Yoongi dalam pesan itu.

Dari: Yoongi-hyung

 _Hoi, Jimin. Aku yakin kau pasti sedang gugup sekarang. Tidak perlu gugup, tarian mereka juga biasa-biasa saja dibandingkan dengan tarianmu. Aku melihatmu berlatih dengan anggotamu kemarin, dan itu sangat keren. Aku yakin kau pasti menang. Jangan lupa berdoa. Kau masih memakai liontinku, kan? Semoga beruntung. Semangat._

Setelah membaca isi pesan itu membuat Jimin tersenyum lebar dan debaran jantungnya semakin kecang. Jimin segera membalas pesan itu dan kemudian ia pun memutuskan bahwa ia akan tampil dengan sempurna agar tidak mengecewakan Yoongi dan juga teman-teman serta keluarganya.

Kepada: Yoongi-hyung

 _Terimakasih, hyung! Aku akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakanmu! :D_

Tak lama kemudian, kelompok Jimin dipanggil oleh sang MC untuk segera tampil. Jimin dan anggotanya kini tidak terlalu gugup lagi berkat ucapan-ucapan teman dan kerabat mereka. Jimin selaku _center_ pun sangat mantap dan yakin bahwa ia akan menghempaskan seluruh usahanya selama ini di atas panggung.

Selama kelompok Jimin tampil, sorak-sorak para penonton sangat keras dibandingkan dengan sorakan kelompok lain yang sudah tampil. Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi dan dua sahabatnya di kursi penonton dan itu membuat Jimin semakin bersemangat. Setelah penampilan mereka berakhir, Jimin bertatap mata dengan Yoongi dan ia dapat melihat Yoongi yang bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman gusinya yang membuat Jimin mabuk kepayangan. Jimin segera menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunannya lalu menunjukkan liontin milik Yoongi yang terpasang menyitari lehernya kepada Yoongi, dan Yoongi mengacungkan jempol masih dengan senyumannya yang jarang ia perlihatkan itu kepada yang lain.

Iya, Jimin dan kelompoknya tampil dengan sempurna dan Jimin merasa sangat lega tidak mengecewakan Yoongi dan yang lain.

Setelah kelompok Jimin selesai tampil, mereka segera menuju ke _backstage_ untuk segera mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka serta mengeringkan keringat mereka. Tak lama kemudian, bunyi derap kaki seperti sedang berlari itu memasuki _backstage._

"HUWAAAAA, JIMINIEEEEE! JIMINIE TAMPIL KEREN SEKALIIII! APALAGI SAAT KAU MELAKUKAN _FRONT FLIP_ ITU! SELURUH PENONTON SANGAT TERPUKAU DENGAN PENAMPILAN KALIAN! HUWAAA HUWAAA! AKU YAKIN KALIAN PASTI JUARA!" Itu Taehyung, yang kemudian memeluk tubuh Jimin yang masih berkeringat sedikit disusul dengan Jungkook. "Eww. Masih keringatan."

"Ish! Salah sendiri tahu-tahu memelukku yang masih berkeringat setelah tampil! Tapi, terimakasih Taetae, Jungkookie! Ini semua juga berkat doa kalian!" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyuman Jimin yang menular itu juga membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, hyung. Kau mendapatkan nomor urut di bagian akhir, kan? Berarti sebentar lagi pengumuman kejuaraan akan dibacakan. Waaah, aku tidak sabar! Semoga kelompok hyung mendapat peringkat pertama!" ucap Jongkook dengan semangatnya sembari tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Iya, setelah dua kelompok lagi tampil maka pengumuman kejuaraan akan dibacakan. Aku juga tidak sabar dengan pemenangnya! Semoga saja kita mendapat juara." Jimin menyahut lebih bersemangat lagi. Tidak ada nada-nada gugup disana, ia yakin sekali akan mendapat juara walau tidak begitu yakin dengan juara pertama karena masih ada dua kelompok lagi yang sudah berpengalaman mendapat juara satu dari perlombaan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ah- sebentar lagi kelompok Kai dari sekolah A sedang tampil. Ayo kita lihat!" ajak Taehyung sambil menarik lengan Jungkook dan Jungkook mengangguk mengikuti Taehyung. Mereka melambaikan tangan kepada Jimin lalu Jimin membalasnya dengan lambaian malas karena masih lelah setelah tampil hingga sosok kedua sahabatnya itu sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangannya.

 _Drrrt, drrrt._ Ponsel Jimin bergetar dan ia segera mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya. Yang awalnya ia malas-malasan mengambil ponselnya, kini matanya melebar dan dengan reflek ia tersenyum begitu melihat nama si pengirim.

'Yoongi-hyung….'

Dari: Yoongi-hyung

 _Penampilanmu sangat sempurna. Kau pantas mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Oh iya, temui aku setelah pengumuman juara dibacakan, ya._

Jantung Jimin hampir saja copot.

.

.

.

Pengumuman kejuaraan kini sedang dibacakan. Peringkat ketiga diraih oleh sekolah J, sekolah yang secara terus-menerus menduduki peringkat pertama di setiap perlombaan itu membuat penonton dan Jimin syok karena mereka hanya menempati peringkat ketiga. Lalu peringkat kedua diduduki oleh sekolah A yang akhir-akhir ini juga menempati juara di perlombaan begitu adanya anggota baru bernama Kai bergabung dengan klub mereka. Begitu sang MC hendak membacakan peringkat pertama, Jimin kembali gugup dan terus berdoa dengan menggenggam liontin Yoongi dalam doanya.

"Dan untuk peringkat pertama adalah…. Bangtan School! Untuk perwakilan kelompok, silahkan mengambil hadiahnya!"

Penonton segera bersorak ria dan Jimin hampir saja menangis di tempat karena kelompoknya mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Seluruh anggota kelompok Jimin segera bersorak-sorak dan mendorong Jimin untuk mengambil hadiah yang dipegang sang MC. Jimin dapat melihat keluarga dan teman-temannya yang bertepuk tangan dan berseru begitu melihat Jimin yang naik ke atas panggung dengan hadiah di kedua tangannya. Tak lupa juga Yoongi yang bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyuman indah yang dipersembahkan untuk Jimin. Jimin tidak bisa menahan air mata di kedua sudut matanya, dan ia pun menangis bahagia sambil tersenyum lebar dengan kedua matanya yang terbentuk seperti bulan sabit yang menangis.

Setelah mengucapkan pidato terimakasih dan membungkuk ke hadapan penonton, Jimin segera turun dari panggung dan memberikan hadiahnya itu kepada anggota-anggotanya yang heran dan bergegas mendatangi Yoongi yang berada di bagian belakang kursi penonton. Ia juga melewati keluarga dan dua sahabatnya yang ikut heran dengan perilaku Jimin. Begitu menemukan Yoongi, dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal-sengal ia segera menegakkan badannya di depan Yoongi.

"Haah… hah… Y-Yoongi-hyung… Ada apa?" tanya Jimin yang nafasnya masih tersengal dan berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang berdebar cepat. Ia dapat melihat Yoongi yang melentangkan tangannya dengan sebuah bingkisan ke depan Jimin dengan pandangannya yang masih kabur.

"Kau tidak perlu berlari seperti itu, bodoh. Ini, Hoseok memberikannya kepadamu. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama hingga acara selesai, jadi ia menitipkan ini kepadaku untuk kuberikan setelah acara selesai. Ia bilang ini untukmu dan anggota yang lain. Dan juga, selamat atas kemenanganmu." Ujar Yoongi masih dengan tangan kanannya yang berisikan bingkisan dari Hoseok. Jimin segera mengambil bingkisan itu dan tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, hyung!" ucapnya sambil memeluk bingkisan itu dengan eratnya, bahagia mendapatkan hadiah dari mantan ketua klub _modern dance_ -nya yang sangat ia senangi itu. Yoongi menatap liontin yang ia pinjamkan kepada Jimin yang masih mengitari leher Jimin, dan Jimin segera sadar dengan apa yang Yoongi pandang. Begitu Yoongi ingin berkata sesuatu, Jimin segera melepaskan tautan liontin di lehernya dan menyodorkanya kepada Yoongi. Walau masih ingin terus memakai liontin milik Yoongi itu, tetapi ia tidak boleh terus menerus memakai barang yang bukan miliknya. "Terimakasih atas liontin ini, hyung! Aku benar-benar beruntung karena ini!"

"E-eh-? Anu-"

"JIMINIEEEEE! MAU KEMANA KAU, HAAAH? SINI KAU PENDEK! MENTANG-MENTANG JUARA SATU, LANGSUNG MELEWATIKU BEGITU SAJA! KAU KIRA YANG MELAHIRKANMU ITU SIAPA, HAAAH?! Bukan aku, sih…. TAPI DIMANA KAU, JIMIN PENDEEEK!" Jimin segera menoleh kearah sumber suara berisik itu yang ia sangat kenal pemiliknya. Taehyung. Merasa takut Taehyung menemukan Jimin dalam kondisi berduaan dengan Yoongi di tempat yang lumayan tersembunyi, Jimin pun segera menaruh liontin milik Yoongi di tangan Yoongi.

"Aku permisi dulu, hyung! Sampai jumpa! Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak!" pamit Jimin yang menjauh dari Yoongi dengan bingkisan di tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang melambai kearah Yoongi. Ia tidak sempat melihat sorot wajah kesedihan Yoongi.

* * *

 **12 Oktober, 2015**

Sudah tepat satu minggu semenjak pertama kalinya Jimin dan Yoongi pulang bersama. Kemarin setelah perlombaan selesai, Jimin dan keluarganya beserta Taehyung dan Jungkook pulang bersama dan merayakan makan siang bersama. Sorenya Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bermain bersama di dalam kamar Jimin.

.

" _Loh, hyung. Kalungmu itu kemana?" tanya Jungkook sambil berhenti memainkan game duel bersama Taehyung. Taehyung juga segera berhenti menyerang karakter Jungkook dalam game dan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Jimin._

" _Oh, tadi saat perlombaan selesai aku segera mengembalikan kalung itu kepada Yoongi-hyung." Jelas Jimin sambil memainkan handphone-nya tidur-tiduran. Pertanyaan Jungkook itu menyadarkannya bahwa ia sudah tidak memakai kalung itu lagi dan itu terasa sedih, namun Jimin terus memainkan handphone-nya layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa._

" _Yoongi-hyung tidak memberikannya kepadamu?" tanya Taehyung kali ini. Jimin hanya membalas dengan gelengan lemah kepalanya dan kemudian mengubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi kedua sahabatnya itu, tidak ingin mereka melihat wajahnya yang mengkerut karena sedih. Ia dapat merasakan kedua sahabatnya yang berdiam itu sedang bingung ingin merespon apa, jadi mereka segera melanjutkan permainannya lagi._

' _Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa dekat bersama Yoongi-hyung lagi? Apa Yoongi-hyung akan melupakanku? Apakah Yoongi-hyung juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Apa Yoongi-hyung memikirkanku setiap saat seperti aku yang memikirkannya?' pikir Jimin. Ia segera mengacak-acak rambutnya agar berhenti memikirkan hal-hal yang ia pikirkan selama ini dan melanjutkan game yang ada di handphone-nya._

" _GAME OVER!"_

 _._

Jimin menghela nafas panjang dengan kasar untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat Taehyung yang duduk di belakangnya bisa mendengar helaan Jimin. Taehyung mencuil punggung Jimin dan Jimin segera menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Apa?" tanya Jimin dengan nada ketus.

Sedikit kaget dengan Jimin beserta nada ketusnya, Taehyung segera membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Kau ini yang 'apa'. Kenapa menghela nafas terus, sih? Padahal kemarin kau sudah mendapat juara satu. Masih tidak puas?"

Jimin lagi-lagi menghela nafas, dan Taehyung menjadi semakin bingung. Begitu Jimin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung dan segera membalikkan posisinya seperti semula, ia bergidik mendengar perkataan Taehyung selanjutnya.

"Apa jangan-jangan karena Yoongi-hyung?" tanya Taehyung lagi dan sukses membuat Jimin terbatuk sedikit. Jimin segera berdehem untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Sudahlah, Tae, tidak perlu tahu urusanku. Urusanmu sendiri saja tidak beres." jawab Jimin sembari merapikan alat tulis yang terletak di atas mejanya bertepatan dengan bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi. Taehyung mencibir kesal lalu ikut membereskan mejanya sebelum pulang sekolah.

"Omong-omong, pulangan ini kau akan ke auditorium, kan? Sampai pukul berapa?" Taehyung bertanya dan entah mengapa sudah berapa kali Taehyung bertanya dengan _kepo_ nya dan Jimin pun sebenarnya mulai kesal, tapi ia segera menenangkan emosinya yang sedang seperti remaja ababil tidak jelas itu.

"Mungkin sebentar saja, sekitar pukul tujuh malam. Kau dan Jungkook bisa menungguku hari ini, kan?" kali ini Jimin yang bertanya balik. Raut wajah Taehyung berubah sedih.

"Maaf, Jiminie. Hari ini aku dan Jungkook akan mengikuti pelatihan paduan suara di Gereja H hingga pukul delapan malam. Sepertinya aku dan Jungkook tidak bisa menemanimu pulang kecuali kau menungguku hingga pukul delapan atau langsung pulang duluan saja." jawab Taehyung lalu menghela nafasnya, mengingat perlombaan paduan suara berlangsung kurang dari satu minggu lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tae. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja. Lagipula Gereja H itu kan jaraknya jauh dengan sekolah, tapi lebih dekat kearah rumahmu dan Jungkook. Jadi lebih baik kau dan Jungkook langsung pulang saja ke rumah kalian." Jimin tersenyum dan menenteng tasnya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Taehyung tidak yakin, mengamati raut wajah Jimin yang tersenyum tulus membuat dirinya jadi tidak tega.

"Iya. Sana kau jemput Kookie. Aku akan langsung ke auditorium." usir Jimin kepada Taehyung dan Taehyung memasang wajah datarnya lalu menenteng tasnya sebelum akhirnya berpisah dari Jimin di koridor depan kelas mereka karena letak auditorium dan kelas Jungkook tidak searah.

Seharian penuh ini Jimin tidak melihat Yoongi sedetik pun, namun sedetik pun pikirannya tidak lepas dari Yoongi. _Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi._ Jimin menghela nafas lagi, mungkin ini adalah rekor terbaru Jimin dalam menghela nafas terbanyak sepanjang hidupnya. Ia segera mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju auditorium dan akhirnya sampai.

Di dalam auditorium sudah ada beberapa anggota klub _modern dance_ dengan raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan dan Jimin pun ikut bahagia melihatnya. Setelah semua anggota terkumpul, Jimin pun merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan makan-makan yang konsumsinya dibawakan oleh beberapa anggota dari rumah. Suasana auditorium sangan penuh dengan kehidupan dan kebahagiaan seluruh anggota, walau Jimin tetap tidak bisa melepas pikirannya dari Yoongi.

 _Ah, kangennya._

Begitu acara makan-makan selesai dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat sepuluh menit, para anggota mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan akhirnya tinggal lah Jimin seorang diri di dalam auditorium. Jimin masih ingin berdiam diri di auditorium, menenangkan pikirannya dengan menarikan sedikit tarian. Sekalian saja pulang bersama Taehyung dan Jungkook pukul delapan nanti, pikirnya.

Tidak disangka langit mulai gelap, dan hujan turun begitu saja dengan derasnya. Seluruh lampu padam bersamaan dengan listriknya dan Jimin tengah berada di dalam auditorium yang gelap gulita. Jimin segera merogoh tasnya dan menghubungi nomor telepon Taehyung dengan paniknya.

Beberapa dering terlewatkan, dan akhirnya Taehyung mengangkat telepon Jimin.

"Taetae… Kau tidak bisa menjemputku? Aku lupa membawa payungku…." suara Jimin yang bergetar membuat hati Taehyung tidak kuasa mendengarnya. Ia tahu disana sedang mati listrik dan hujan deras karena di gerejanya juga begitu.

" _Maaf, Jiminie… Aku tidak bisa. Disini tidak ada yang membawa payung, jadi kami semua berencana untuk tinggal sementara disini hingga hujan reda… Sial, ramalan cuaca benar-benar diluar perkiraan. Kau tidak apa-apa? Disana tidak ada siapa-siapa?_ " tanya Taehyung dengan nada khawatir. Jimin dapat merasakan Jungkook yang juga ikut mengkhawatirkan Jimin dari telepon Taehyung.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa… Tae-"

 _Tuut. Tuut._

" _Ah, sial. Jimin, baterai handphone-ku akan habis-"_

 _Beep._

"Tae-!" belum sempat Jimin berbicara, ternyata telepon Taehyung sudah habis baterai duluan. Jimin sangat pasrah, mengingat kedua orangtuanya yang baru saja pergi ke Busan tadi pagi untuk berkunjung ke rumah neneknya tentu saja tidak memungkinkan orangtuanya menjemputnya. Adiknya, Jihyun, sedang ikut ke Busan bersama kedua orangtuanya.

Jimin ingin menangis, tubuhnya bergetar hebat di tengah gelap gulita beserta hujan deras yang membuat atap auditorium bergemuruh menyeramkan. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berinisiatif menelpon seseorang yang terlintas di pikirannya, Yoongi.

Dinyalakannya layar telepon genggamnya dengan tangannya yang berkeringat dingin, lalu segera mencari kontak nomor telepon Yoongi dan setelah menemukannya, ia pun memencet tombol _dial_. Sungguh, rasanya ia tidak ingin merepotkan sunbae-nya yang ia sukai ini apalagi hanya karena takut gelap. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jimin benar-benar lemas dan sangat takut saat ini.

Dua, tiga dering masih belum diangkat. Hingga pada dering kelima, ia pun mendengar suara Yoongi di seberang sana.

" _Jimin?"_ suara Yoongi yang terdengar tidak begitu jelas dan Jimin tahu benar bahwa di tempat bimbel Yoongi juga sedang turun hujan. _"Halo? Jimin?"_

Jimin tidak menjawab, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak mau menghubungi Yoongi apalagi meminta bantuan yang merepotkan seperti ini. Dan juga Yoongi di seberang sana pasti juga sedang mengikuti pelajaran bimbel di tengah derasnya hujan. Oh, dosa apakah Jimin sehingga bisa mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini.

" _Jimin, kau masih di auditorium, ya? Disana hujan deras?"_ Jimin mendengar suara Yoongi yang sekarang lumayan jelas walau ia masih bisa mendengar sedikit suara hujan yang menghantam atap.

"I-iya… hyung…." jawab Jimin lemas, tubuhnya semakin menggigil karena suhu dinginnya hujan yang menerkam kulitnya di dalam auditorium yang gelap gulita.

" _Aku akan kesana. Jangan kemana-mana."_

Dan dengan begitu saja, Yoongi sudah mematikan panggilan teleponnya dengan Jimin. Jimin sangat kaget, jantungnya sempat saja berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar suara Yoongi yang terdengar berat dan sangat serius. Mungkin saja bila Jimin melihat ekspresi wajah Yoongi saat itu, dirinya akan meleleh seperti coklat leleh karena keseriusan Yoongi yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan karena sifatnya yang santai itu.

Jimin dengan segera menghubungi telepon Yoongi lagi, tidak ingin Yoongi repot-repot menghampirinya hanya karena hujan sialan ini. Tetapi naas, bahkan pulsa Jimin kini sudah tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan lagi. Sekarang, Jimin hanya bisa menunggu kehadiran Yoongi yang entah kapan ia akan datang atau benar tidaknya ia akan mendatangi Jimin.

Lima hingga sepuluh menit sudah terlewatkan, namun masih tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Yoongi. Kali ini Jimin sangat mengkhawatirkan Yoongi, bagaimana bila Yoongi kecelakaan di jalan? Bagaimana bila Yoongi hanya bermain-main untuk mendatanginya? Bagaimana, bagaimana, dan bagaimana terus berputar di otaknya hingga akhirnya ia mendengar pintu auditorium yang dibuka secara kasar oleh seseorang.

Itu Yoongi.

"Jimin? Kau dimana? Sial, gelap sekali."

Itu benar-benar Yoongi.

"Hoi! Jimin! Kau mendengarku, kan?!"

Yoongi-nya masih baik-baik saja.

Rasanya kedua mata Jimin sudah terisi penuh dengan air mata, ia pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan segera berlari mendatangi Yoongi yang seragamnya basah karena hujan saat di perjalanan menuju ke auditorium.

Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat, sangat erat dengan tubuhnya yang bergemetar hebat karena ketakutan. Yoongi sedikit termundur karena kaget, namun ia segera meletakkan payungnya sembarangan di lantai auditorium yang dinginnya seperti air es dan dengan ragu namun pasti melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pundak Jimin, lalu perlahan juga tangannya menaik untuk mengusap surai hitam lembut milik Jimin.

Setelah satu menit penuh terlewatkan dengan keheningan dan posisi yang menetap seperti itu, Yoongi akhirnya angkat bicara dan memecah keheningan. "Sudah, berhenti menangis. Ayo, kuantar pulang."

Yoongi dapat merasakan Jimin yang perlahan melepaskan eratannya pada pinggang Yoongi, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi dengan lemas. Yoongi lalu membimbing Jimin mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar dari auditorium yang gelapnya bukan main.

Hujan sudah tidak begitu deras namun juga tidak reda. Langit kini tidak begitu gelap karena awan hitam, melainkan gelap karena langit malam yang terhias bintang-bintang. Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan berdampingan dan bersamaan memegang sebuah payung putih yang Yoongi bawa dari tempat bimbelnya, tentunya tanpa izin. Ia sudah tidak peduli akan dimarahi oleh guru bimbelnya karena langsung pergi begitu saja di tengah pelajaran.

Selama di perjalanan mereka tidak berucap sepatah kata pun, hingga akhirnya hujan sudah berhenti turun dan bunyi payung yang ditumbuk air hujan sudah tidak ada, Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Hyung… maaf…. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang akan kuhubungi… Andai saja keluargaku dan Taetae beserta Kookie bisa menjemputku, aku pasti tidak akan merepotkanmu, hyung…. Maaf…." ucap Jimin dengan suaranya yang kini sudah tidak bergetar, tetapi tetap dengan nada sedih.

Yoongi menghela nafas, lalu ia menurunkan payungnya dan menyibak-nyibakkannya untuk mengeringkannya dari air hujan. "Kau itu bodoh, ya. Bukannya perlombaanmu sudah selesai? Mengapa sampai malam masih di auditorium?" Jimin semakin cemberut lalu menundukkan kepalanya, memang ia benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku menunggu Taetae dan Jungkook. Lagipula keluargaku semuanya pergi ke Busan, rumahku sangat sepi…." jelas Jimin masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia terperanjat kaget begitu merasakan tangan halus yang mengusap-usap kepalanya, tak lain adalah tangan Yoongi.

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. "Kau ini memang bodoh. Membuatku khawatir saja." Yoongi tertawa kecil dan Jimin merasakan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya berterbangan, perasaan yang selalu ia rasakan bila berada di dekat Yoongi.

Jimin ingin bertanya mengapa sunbae-nya yang satu ini nekat sekali mendatanginya, mengapa sangat lembut dengannya, mengapa senyumannya yang ia berikan kepada Jimin berbeda dengan senyuman malas-malasannya yang seperti biasa, namun Jimin hanya bisa menelan seluruh pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya itu.

Mereka berhenti melangkahkan kaki begitu sampai di depan rumah kediaman Park, rumah Jimin. Jimin merasakan tangan Yoongi yang bergerak di tasnya, lalu ia mendengar bunyi resleting tasnya tertutup. Jimin segera menatap Yoongi dengan bingung.

"Tasmu tadi terbuka." Jelas Yoongi yang seperti membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jimin. Lalu Jimin segera mengangguk mengerti dan berterimakasih kepada hyung-nya.

"Hyung… Sungguh, sungguh, sungguh terimakasih banyak atas segalanya. Dari dulu aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik, tetapi aku harusnya tidak terus-terusan merepotkanmu… Aku bahkan tidak pernah membantumu satu kali pun… Benar-benar, aku minta maaf…." Yoongi melihat raut wajah Jimin yang sedang sedih, lalu Yoongi menyentil jidat Jimin dengan pelan, tapi tetap sakit dan Jimin reflek memegang jidatnya dan meringis sedikit.

"Tidak perlu memikirkanku, cepat masuk ke rumahmu sana. Sudah pukul delapan lewat sepuluh. Nanti ada hantu yang akan mendiami rumahmu yang kosong itu bila tidak segera kau tempati." Yoongi sedikit bercanda dan Jimin merinding membayangkan ada hantu di rumahnya.

"Ah, hyung! Jangan begitu!" rengek Jimin seperti anak kecil dan Yoongi tertawa dibuatnya. Kemudian Jimin kembali tersenyum, lalu segera memasuki rumahnya sesudah berpamitan dengan Yoongi.

Lampu sudah kembali menyala, dan Jimin segera berlari menaiki anak tangga rumahnya dan menuju ke kamarnya, melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya juga dari bawah, masih tidak berubah posisi dari tempat sebelumnya. Wajah Jimin merona karena ketahuan sedang melihat Yoongi dari atas, namun ia juga dapat melihat wajah Yoongi yang merona dari penerangan lampu jalan di sekitar rumahnya. Jimin segera melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoongi malu-malu, dan Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyuman yang mati-matian ia tahan dan masih dengan wajahnya yang merona, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya, menenangkan dirinya dari segala masalahnya hari ini. Ia segera merogoh tasnya dan mengambil teleponnya untuk ia isi baterainya, namun suatu kotak kecil berwarna biru muda yang entah mengapa bisa ada di dalam tas Jimin dan bersamaan dengan pesan masuk yang datang di teleponnya membuatnya kaget.

"Eh? Yoongi-hyung?" Itu pesan dari Yoongi.

Dari: Yoongi-hyung

 _Hei, Jimin bodoh. Kau sudah melihat kotak itu? Jangan dibuka dulu. Kutekankan, JANGAN DIBUKA DULU. Saat pukul 12 malam ini, kau boleh membukanya. Jangan tanya apa-apa. Bye. Adios._

"Pukul 12 malam? Memangnya apa isinya?" isi kepala Jimin terus terisi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya, apa yang Yoongi perbuat ini memang selalu membuat Jimin kepikiran, tapi ia turuti saja.

Setelah menjawab pesan dari Yoongi, akhirnya Jimin pun menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermalas-malasan di kamarnya, membalas _chat_ dari Taehyung yang masih bersama Jungkook sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah bersama, lalu meminta ibunya mengisikannya pulsa, bermain game di laptopnya, dan hingga akhirnya menonton drama romantis.

* * *

 **13 Oktober, 2015**

Tidak terasa sudah pukul 12 malam pas, dan Jimin mendapati ponselnya yang bergetar karena adanya pesan masuk. Pesan itu dari Yoongi lagi.

Dari: Yoongi-hyung

 _Buka kotak itu._

Jimin pun membuka kotak itu, dan matanya membelalak begitu melihat isinya. Itu liontin biru milik Yoongi! Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin segera menghubungi nomor telepon Yoongi dengan tangannya yang bergetar entah karena gugup, panik, bingung, atau apapun itu. Mengapa hyung-nya itu memberikan liontinnya kepada Jimin?

Baru dering pertama, Yoongi sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hyung?! Itu-"

" _Selamat ulang tahun. Aku menyukaimu, Park Jimin."_

* * *

 _ **24/7** , satu minggu penuh ini pikiran Jimin rasanya telah dicuci otak oleh Yoongi._

 _Yoongi, Yoongi, Yoongi._

 _Orang yang memberikan liontinnya kepada Jimin untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya._

 _Orang pertama yang mengucapkannya selamat ulang tahun tahun ini bahkan ia sendiri lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari kelahirannya._

 _Orang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya yang juga selaras dengan perasaan Jimin._

 ** _Orang yang tidak pernah terlepas dari pikiran Jimin._**

 _Hari ini, akankah ada kisah baru di antara mereka?_

.

.

.

 **END**

WHEHEHEHEHHEHEHE /APAAN

Akhirnya selesai juga twoshot pertama sayaaaa~ Maaf lama update, habis menghadapi UAS yang kejam ini /?

Gimana endingnya? Gantung? Ga berasa?

Huhuhuuuu maaf yaaa saya suka bikin open ending macam begini jadi kalian bisa mikir sendiri kelanjutannya gimana /plaaaak

Sekali lagi, maaf lama update dan maaf kalo ceritanya jadi aneh begini ;-;

Pada mau sekuel? -sok nanya padahal capek- /heh

Krisar saya terima dalam bentuk apapun asalkan bukan penghinaan ya!

Terimakasih untuk **yoonmin9395, minchimin, jchimchimo, chimUke, cluekey6800, kyungs12, kumiko Ve, itsathenazi, Hanami96,** dan **GithaAC** yang sudah mereview cerita abal macam ini!

Yang sudah fav dan follow semoga suka ya, terimakasih banyaaaak!


End file.
